


Jealousness

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tao is jealous, and he drags Kris away from others. What can possibly go wrong when they're making out in the backstage?From the same author as The Garter, A Bottle of Whiskey, Champagne and In the Woods. I'll won't continue writing Taoris fanfics anymore because I'm not in the fandom myself and I'm not enjoying it anymore. And since I want to remove it from my fandom list, I'll orphan it. Thanks for reading.





	Jealousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That fucking bitch who makes me write fanfics for her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+fucking+bitch+who+makes+me+write+fanfics+for+her).



Jealousy was in the air. 

Suho was around Kris, again.

'For fuck's sake, leave him alone. We're on the stage.'  
Tao was burning with anger and jealousy.  
'What are you, his shadow? Get away from him!'  
He was quite irritated.  
'He's getting on my nerves...'

He watched them messing around till he had reached his threshold of tolerance.

In an instant, Tao grasped Kris's wrist and dragged him to the backstage.

"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"I'm keeping you away from him."  
"Him? Who are you talking a- Wait a minute, are you talking abot Suho?"  
Tao didn't reply.  
"Don't tell me you really got jealous from him..."  
Again, he didn't reply.  
Kris kissed him.  
"You are an idiot."  
They kissed again.  
Tao got close to Kris and whispered to his ear;  
"Don't let him get near you again."

He started to kiss Kris's neck.  
"Tao, stop, everybody is waiting for us-"  
"I don't care."  
He reached his hand under Kris's shirt while continuing to kiss his neck.  
"I think that will restrain us."  
He took of his ear microphone and put it away, then Kris did the same thing.  
Tao unbuttoned both of their pants, then he pushed his fingertips under Kris's boxers.  
He inserted his fingers inside Kris, making him moan silently.  
"Maybe I should use something else..."  
"Huh? Wha-"  
Tao was holding the ear microphone in his hands.  
"Are you serious?"  
"It shouldn't be so shocking when you think about what kind of things did you use, like a shower head."  
With that, he inserted the ear microphone and Kris moaned.  
"H-how are you plan-..mmhhmm... planning to...clean it...?"  
"Like this."  
Tao took off the ear microphone from Kris and licked it, then entered inside Kris.  
"AH! At least warn me."  
He tried to hold his moans in.

"Oh, you're coming already?"  
Saying that, Tao put Kris's hardened dick inside himself.  
"We wouldn't want you to cum all over there now, would we?"

While Kris's dick kept moving through him, he had difficultly about holding his moans in.  
Kris wound Tao's legs around his waist, and put him on a box. While he was carrying him, Tao's elbow hit a microphone.  
"Watch out! We wouldn't want to break something."

Then he raised Tao's legs and put them on his shoulders before moving inside him.  
Tao couldn't hold his moans in anymore. He started to moan so loudly.

Suddenly, they heard the fan's screams.  
"What..."  
Kris's looked at the microphone Tao just hit.  
It's light was flashing, it was on.  
Probably it opened when Tao's elbow hit it.  
Kris immediately closed it down.

"..."  
"..."  
"What are we gonna do now?!"  
"We have to tell them everything, I guess..."  
They quickly dressed up and returned to the stage while holding hands.


End file.
